


Red

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tagged it Buffyverse, but it's really very general.  I was thinking Ethan Rayne, but it could just as well be Giles, or, well, anyone.  Not a great success then.</p></blockquote>





	Red

Blood isn't red, you know.

There is a moment when blood is brightest red, almost a primary colour. The first bright bead of it seeping out a wound is the reddest thing you'll ever see.

But spill a little more of it and it becomes something else - wine, burgundy, something deeper. Blood in quantity is very dark indeed.

Left to dry it is seldom red at all. Brown perhaps, or even black.

In veins, of course, it can be purple, even blue. No royalty required.

Blue, red, black, my sacrifice changes. Just as the loss of it changes me.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it Buffyverse, but it's really very general. I was thinking Ethan Rayne, but it could just as well be Giles, or, well, anyone. Not a great success then.


End file.
